Menyenangkan, Tapi Susah Dijalani
by RyuAya
Summary: "Kalau udah gede, aku mau jadi istri sasuke-kun… Ngumpul bareng anak-anak kami…. Kalau jalan-jalan, bagi-bagi uang buat rakjel… B Beli just tomat harga sejutaan, Cuma buat nikmatin Wifi gratis….. Punya anak ratusan…. / Ryuujii /ONE SHOT / PENDEK BEUD! / BIKIN MUNTAH! jangan baca, jangan suka


**Disclaimer**

**Naruto Belong To Mashashi**

**Author**

**Ryuuji ft. Ayaka ^^**

**Judul: Jadi Istri uchiha Menenangkan, Tapi susah di jalanin.**

**ONE SHOT!**

**Genre: Humor'Gagal' XD Romance**

**Pairing: Sakura haruno, Sasuke uchiha (Sasusaku)**

**Rated: T 'ngak yakin :v **

**Warning: OOC *banget* Gaje, ,Typo (s) Abal, Ancur. Alur kecepetan, Plot berantakan, AU. Delele.**

Disebuah sekolah elite di konoha, hiduplah seorang pemu-ehem….. –-"

Konoha Elite High School ata yang sering di sebut dengan KEHS, adalah sebu-ehem ehem –-"

Maistream ya? -_-

Oke oke ulangi, roll eksyein!

Di sebuah Mainson mewah ala eropa, yang pemiliknya adalah seorang pengusaha terka-haaaahhh~ -"

CUT CUT! –-"

~END~

Makasih buat yang udah baca FF saya ^^

Oke mari serius… :"v

"Nah murid-murid yang saya sayangi dan banggakan, pada pertemuan kali ini, berhubung kalian masih murid baru, kita akan membahas tentang impian atau cita-cita, dan sedikit pengenalan diri"

Hatake kakashi, seorang guru bimbingan konseling di KESH, sebuah sekolah kejuruan berstandar internasional. berperawakan aneh dengan masker yang selalu menempel di sebagian wajah bagian bawahnya, dengan rambut bak uban yang mendapat kutukan, karena selalu melawan kepada gravitasi, mulai menerangkan pelajaran hari ini.

Tapi malang sungguh malang nasib sang hatake ini, karena kurang mendapat perhatian dari murid-murid kelas 10 PKA 'akuntansi' 3. Walaupun kelas ini adalah kejuruan terkemuka, alias akuntansi, yang notebane adalah kelas bagi anak-anak cerdas, tapi murid-murid ini justru terkesan 'cuek'. Kecuali, sebut saja –Hinata hyuga, Neji Hyuga, Sabaku No Gaara, dan beberapa murid lain-

Muak dengan sikap cuek murid-murid akhirnya kakashi, dengan semangat 45 mengeluarkan himbauan ampuhnya.

"Jama'aaaah "

Eh

"oiiiiiiii"

"Ooooooo,,, jama'ahhhhhh"

"OOOOIIIIII"

"Alham-Ehem, ayo perhatikan pelajaran saya! Atau keluar!"

Ups, selamat hatake, anda berhasil mendapat perhatian 'seluruh murid'-Secara Paksa-

"oke dah,,,,Di mulai Dari…..

Ehem…..

"Oke, selanjutnya, haruno sakura?"

Dengan mata berbinar sakura maju kedepan kelas, dan…

"Kalau udah gede, aku mau jadi istri sasuke-kun…

Ngumpul bareng anak-anak kami….

Kalau jalan-jalan, bagi-bagi uang buat rakjel… B|

Beli just tomat harga sejutaan, Cuma buat nikmatin Wifi gratis…..

Punya anak ratusan….

Pasti capek ngurusinnya…

Tiap hari, menjalankan tugas sebagai 'istri'

Pagi-pagi ngak bisa jalan,,,

Jadi istri uchiha menyenangkan,,

Tapi susah 'Dijalanin'.

Think Again"

NYUT

Di kursi penonton, sebut saja mawar, ehem –sasuke- dengan perempatan di jidatnya, asap keluar dari lubang telinga dan hidungnya serta dilengkapi tatapan melotot, Sasuke dengan Ke OOC an nya berkata:

"Oh jadi kamu ngak mau jadi istriku karena takut ngak bisa jalan? Oke fix! Kita pu- eh tunggu, jangan deh" Dengan tatapan yang semulanya garang berubah jadi tatapan errr- bingung?

Disana, sakura dengan tampang innocent masih setia berdiri tegak.

"Cieeeeeee…

"Uhuuyyyyyy…..

"Eehem-Ehem….

"Ternyata udah jadian…

"PJ PJ PJ PJ PJ….

"Di sawer mas….

"Tambah yooo…

"Di goyang-di goyang….

"Huaaaaaa,,, sakura-chaaaaannnn!"

"Uchiha sialaaaaan!"

"Amburadul pala lo tuyul!

Bahenol!"

"Huaaaaa,,,, aku tak rela!"

"Sakura-chaaaaannn! Kalau gini caranya mah,,,, pulangkan saja…. Aku pada ibuku… atau ayahku… "

"Huaaaaaa….:"

EH?

Apa yang terjadi?

Ternyata eh ternyata….

Ituuu…..

Suara fans fanatic SAKURA!

Omegat-omegat!

Apa yang terjadi?!

Apa?! Apa?!

Dor Dor Fiuuuuh~

Dengan nistanya, sasuke yang notebane adalah pacar sakura menembak rocklee –sang biang kerok yang menyebabkan kerusakan dan kerusuhan! Tapii…..

-REPLAY-

Dengan ala koboy sasuke mengangkat kedua tangan (baca: jari) membentuk pistol dan mengarahkannya ke rocklee.

Dan keluar lah Bunyi DOR DOR , yang di keluarkan oleh kentut chouji. Dan sasuke meniup ujung jarinya bak mafia.

Denga bodohnya rocklee malah mengikuti drama yang dilakuakan sasuke yang entah sedang kesururpan.

Memegang dada sejenak, lalu rocklee jatuh tersungkur, sebelum benar-benar (pura-pura) mati, rocklee sempat menoleh kea rah sakura dengan tatapan menyakitkan dan mengucapkan kata-kata yang tak terduga.

"Sa-sakura –cha-han,, uhuk,,, ku- kutunggu jan-jandamu"

Dan akhirnya rocklee benar-benar (pura-pura) tewas.

Tidak puas dengan itu, dengan full of OOC, sasuke kembali berbuat nista, dengan menginjak perut rocklee, dan tertawa bejat ala bajak laut, yang pernah di praktekkan oleh guru petapa sasuke, sebut saja muhidin, ehem.. –spongebob-

"HA-HA-HA-HA"

Tunggu-tunggu! Apa yang kau fikirkan uchiha? Kau mau membuat kakek buyut –sebut saja si bahar a.k.a madaara- bangit dari kuburnya? Hah?!

"ehem"

Berdehem sejenak, lalu sasuke kembali ke alam sadarnya. Dan kembali duduk dengan wajah stoic yang sebenarnya berusaha menahan malu.

Dilihat di depan kelas, dengan kakashi yang cengo melihat murid-murid yang katanya cerdas malah gila begini, juga terlihat sakura yang masih berusaha mencerna apa yang terjadi beberapa menit yang lalu, tapi apa daya, otak sakura yang memang ditakdirkan dan dianugerahi tuha dengan kapasitas terbatas, menyebabkan sakura hanya bisa termengung (?) dan..

"begitulah, intinya aku harus berpikir dua kali untuk mau jadi istri sasuke-kun"

**~OWARI~**

**~OMAKE~**

Apa yang kalian fikirkan tentang pasangan muda kita? (Baca: SasuSaku)

**Gaara: **  
>"Sebagai sahabat sakura, tentu saja aku sedikit kecewa, kalau sampai uchiha itu membuat sakura-KU menderita, takkan kubiarkan dia hidup, dan akan kurampas sakura"<p>

**(Brengsek! Tidak akan kubiarkan!)**

**Naruhina:**

"yahhh,,, selamat ttebayoo! Yah,, walaupun aku tau yang di dapatkan sasuke hanya… ehem,, sakura-gadis gila komplek sebelah.. "

**(SHANARROOO TTEBAYOOOO!)))**

**SaiIno: **Dengan nistanya, pasangan aneh ini … Melambaikan tangan ke kamera bak selebritis di siapa takut boleh i- ehem "no komen, no komen"

**(cih, ppuih, jijik gw)**

**Karin:** Sasuke-kuuuuunnnn! Oooooo uuuoooo oooooo uuuooooo

**(sasuke-kun?**

**Hn?**

**Sejak kapan kau punya fans tarzan?)**

**RockLee: ***Masih (pura-pura) tewas.*

**(Sakura?**

**Hmm?**

**Sejak kapan kau punya fans gila?**

**Dari dulu sasuke-kun , kau kan juga fans ku yang gila!**

**Eeeh?)**

**Sasuke Fans: **MATI KAUUU HARUNOOOOOO!

**Sakura Fans: ** MATI KAU UCHIHAAAAAA!

**(MATI SAJA KALIAN!)**

"Sasuke-kun?

"hn?"

"cita-cita mu apa?"

"pengen tau?"

"u-um"

"Cius?"

"HEEEMMM"

"Miapah?"

"Demi Semvak si ,,, ish ayolah sasuke-kunnn!"

"Beneran mau tau?"

"IYA!"

"Kalau Mau tau….

R  
>E<br>V  
>I<br>E  
>W<p>

D  
>O<br>L  
>O"<p>

"Ayo dong readers, saku penasaran apa cita-cita sasuke-kun,,,, Review Dong? Onegaishimasu T.T "

**~REAL END~ (?)**

**Hehe XD 'Kabor dolo' **

**Review Ttebayo!**

**Tertanda –-"**

**Ryuuji.**


End file.
